


It’s Been A While

by silent_bard



Series: The Boy From Lysatra [2]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Client Thrawn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Thranto, aftermath of Batonn, prostitute Eli, suspicions of thrawn's real mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_bard/pseuds/silent_bard
Summary: It's been years since that first night on Lysatra, and Thrawn had become one of Eli's best customers. Eli wondered when their relationship had changed. Thrawn had been a pretty typical client at first. A little rougher than some perhaps, but not terrible. Now he was somethingmore. Eli couldn’t quite put his thumb on it, but he knew there was something there now.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: The Boy From Lysatra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636759
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Eli was pacing nervously back and forth across the small room, counting out the ten steps it took each time. He was trying, and failing, to calm his mind. It had been six months since he’d last heard from Thrawn. They hadn’t gone so long apart since that first week.

Eli had to smile at that, and a part of him wondered when their relationship had changed. Thrawn had been a pretty typical client at first. A little rougher than some perhaps, but not terrible. Now he was something _more_. Eli couldn’t quite put his thumb on it, but he knew there was something there now. Not only was Thrawn much gentler but he actually put effort into getting to know Eli while allowing him far more liberties now than any of his other clients. 

For his part, Eli had never actively hoped for a client’s return before, yet here he was beginning to worry that something had happened to the Chiss. He had been almost overwhelmed by his relief when the owner informed him that Thrawn had reserved the next two weeks with him. That at least meant Thrawn was alive, but he wouldn’t be happy until he saw the Chiss to see if he had been injured in some way.

When the door finally opened, Eli practically launched himself into Thrawn’s arms, peppering his neck with kisses before he pulled Thrawn’s chin down to plant a proper kiss on his lips. He forced himself to pull away, and look Thrawn over. Nothing seemed broken. “Huh. You look fine.”

”You look fine as well,” Thrawn said. He cocked an eyebrow and slowly looked Eli over in turn. Eli could feel himself blushing. Dammit! No matter how much he got used to this life, this man always caused him to blush. Oh well. He pulled off his vest and pants before closing the gap between them again.

He grabbed Thrawn by the collar and pulled him in for another kiss as he started walking backward, shedding Thrawn’s white uniform as they went. When he felt his legs hit the bed, he flipped their positions and pushed Thrawn down before straddling him. Thrawn looked genuinely surprised. This was the first time Eli had taken charge, and he could feel the little jolt of excitement when Thrawn laid back obediently to let Eli have his way. He trailed light kisses intermingled with little nips down Thrawn’s neck and chest, relishing the small sounds of pleasure as he went, and felt the Chiss shiver slightly as he ran his hands teasingly down Thrawn’s sides stopping just at his hips.

He couldn’t believe how much he wanted this tonight. It was like a dam had broken inside him the second the man walked through the door looking perfectly fine with not one comment about the long absence. He moved down and lightly kissed Thrawn’s inner thigh, glancing up to see the Chiss looking at him with curious albeit amorous eyes. Probably wondering what Eli was planning to do with him tonight, and just maybe his letting Eli take charge was an apology of sorts. Eli smiled and licked his cock from base to tip, placing a kiss at the top before swallowing down as much as he could. He was never able to make it more than two thirds of the way down even on his best day. Eli wrapped a hand around the base, and began bobbing his head. Thrawn moaned appreciatively and ran a hand through Eli's hair.

After a minute, though, Eli pulled off, eliciting a disappointed murmur from Thrawn, as he wondered just how far Thrawn would let him take this newfound control. Eli grabbed Thrawn’s hip and rolled him over to his stomach. He did as directed, still not objecting or taking over. Huh. Eli hoped he wouldn’t start now because he really _did_ want control now. He wanted to dominate this man, to pull him apart and show him just how much he cared for him at the same time.

He reached over and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Having prepared himself and still not hearing a no, he lined up and slowly pushed into Thrawn making sure to allow the larger man time to relax into the stretch. Thrawn had buried his face into the mattress, muffling his sigh of relief and pleasure. Eli wrapped one arm under and around Thrawn’s shoulder while bracing himself with the other before thrusting in earnest.

Eli had never been on top before, but _Gods was it incredible!_ The tight heat of his lover, the way he moaned as Eli began thrusting, the feel of his muscular back shifting under Eli as he tried to move in time to his lover’s rhythm. It was almost too much. ”Fuck! Thrawn, you feel so good,” Eli got out between moans before he was overtaken by the effort of trying to make himself last longer despite the beautiful, writhing creature of myth coming undone beneath him. He could feel his tension growing with each thrust. In far too short a time, Eli was yelling Thrawn’s name as he came to a faltering stop inside the man. He carefully pulled out and shifted enough for Thrawn to roll over, collapsing against his chest. He could lay like this forever, he thought.

It was only when he felt Thrawn’s cock hard and hot against him that he remembered to look after the Chiss’ needs as well. Eli rolled onto his side and took Thrawn in hand, jerking him off as he leaned down to nuzzle at his neck and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Thrawn wrapped an arm around Eli’s waist, dragging the man closer to him as his other hand clutched at the sheets beneath them. He had already been loud when Eli was in him, and showed no signs of quieting now, cursing and moaning as Eli brought him quickly to the edge. Thrawn stiffened beside him, and whispered his name. Somehow that last whispered utterance was more sexy to Eli than all the cursing and moaning in the world. It felt like something personal and endearing, meant more for a true partner than a part time lover.

Eli fell back against the mattress, arms open wide in invitation. Thrawn rolled into them, spent and content. The Chiss laid his head on Eli’s chest and wrapped his own arms around him the second he was settled. They both just laid there for a while enjoying the closeness.

Eli laughed into the silence and teased Thrawn. "You didn't last as long this time, darling. I'd almost think you were saving yourself for me."

Rather than answer, Thrawn ran a hand down his arm, lifting his fingers to his lips when he reached them. Eli noticed a slight coloring to his cheeks. Was Thrawn blushing?

Eli stopped laughing. "Wait. _Were you?_ " he asked. His tone implying this was getting far more serious than he realized. Sure, some of his clients had a type, but they had never denied others for him. This felt dangerously like a relationship now. He was both cautiously excited by this thought and a little worried. It's not like he or Thrawn could do anything about it.

Eli decided to change the subject before Thrawn could answer. “Is that a new uniform? It looks like the ones those ISB guys wear.”

”Ah, yes. I was promoted to Grand Admiral after the Batonn incident.” Thrawn sounded disappointed and a little angry.

”Yeah, I heard about that. Who really did it?” Eli asked. He knew there was no way Thrawn could kill all those civilians, at least not the Thrawn he knew.

”I have no proof, but I strongly suspect Governor Pryce was to blame. The Emperor may have been pleased, but I would have preferred to preserve as many lives as possible,” Thrawn said, his voice infused with bitterness. “This is not the path I had expected to follow when I accepted the Emperor’s offer.”

Eli held Thrawn tighter as he rested his cheek on the man’s head. Thrawn had told him about his exile planet, his rescue and the Emperor’s offer of a position in the Navy. When they first talked of it, Thrawn had been hopeful. This was an opportunity he had not expected. As the years went on, though, he had begun to sound resentful of the unrelenting machine that was the Empire, but he had still held out hope that he could make a difference. This even led to him bringing Eli datasets to decipher during his visits.

Eli had always been good with numbers and statistics, and it was this skill Thrawn exploited in his hunt for a criminal he called Nightswan and some mystery project he was sure the Emperor was building. Eli never minded even if he sometimes wondered where Thrawn’s true loyalties lie. He enjoyed going over the data as much as the rest of their time together. He also knew Thrawn would put any information he gleaned to good use _somewhere_. So far he had, at least where Nightswan was concerned, but now he was worried. The long absence, the tragedy of Batonn; would Thrawn’s hopeful, calculating nature survive? How much could the Chiss take?

Unbidden, Thrawn began telling him the story of Batonn, from secret meetings and Yularen’s suspicions to Pryce’s threat and the news of Nightswan’s death. Eli listened quietly and carressed Thrawn’s shoulder as he talked. It sounded so unreal and foreign to a kid who had spent his entire life on one planet. The worst thing he’d ever known was losing his parents, yet here was Thrawn living a life of excitement and, he had to admit, sometimes horror. It awoke something in Eli. A longing for something _more_ that he thought he had buried along with his other hopes and dreams.

After recounting the events, Thrawn pulled out of Eli’s grasp and layed next to him. He didn’t say another word that night, but fell promptly into a fitful sleep. Thrawn had mentioned at the end that he needed to discuss something important with Eli, but that could wait til morning. Eli curled up to his side, wrapped an arm around Thrawn’s waist and slept as well.


	2. Chapter 2

”Eli, tell me something you do not like during our sexual activities.”

”Umm, what? How the hell do we go from basic grammar to that?” Eli had just sat down the datapad after going through yet another lightning speed lesson. They hadn’t so much as held hands once in the last three days. All Thrawn wanted him to do was study vocabulary lists, sentence structures and grammar. He was still struggling but he felt like he had made decent progress given the amount of time he’d had to study. Now all of a sudden Thrawn was in the mood to at least talk about sex again? Maybe even in the mood for more than talk by the look of him. He pushed and pushed for results but the second he wants to get off Eli is supposed to drop everything for him. Well, okay. He _is_ a prostitute, so that’s kind of in the job description when the client’s paying and all. But still.

The Chiss hadn’t even bothered answering him just now. He was nonchalantly reclining next to him on the bed and giving Eli the kind of look a disappointed parent gives when their child is being purposely willful. “Fine,” Eli said in exasperation. “I don’t like it when you bite me.”

”It hurts,” Eli added with a pout.

Thrawn moved to straddle Eli’s waist. ”Very well. I believe a game will help you learn faster than the lessons have. You get rewarded for correct answers,” Thrawn said as he sucked briefly on Eli’s nipple. Eli shivered and hummed appreciatively. “You get a punishment for wrong answers,” Thrawn continued, and bit Eli’s shoulder hard enough to make him yelp. “Now, shall we begin?”

”I don’t think I’m going to like this game,” Eli said. Thrawn didn’t bother responding. He ran a hand through Eli’s hair and kissed him lightly before grabbing the datapad from the nightstand.

Thirty minutes later, Eli was absolutely sure that he did not like this game. He had a slew of bite marks with hardly any rewards in between, and he was getting decidedly grumpy. As with the earlier lessons though, Thrawn was showing no signs of letting up. He wanted Eli to learn as much as he could in their two weeks together. Eli was good with languages but this was a lot even for him, especially with the complexity of the language itself. And he had a lot riding on this.

After waking up that first morning three days ago, Thrawn had a long talk with Eli. Apparently, the Emperor had discovered where Thrawn had been going on shore leave all these years despite his best efforts to conceal it. He’d also figured out that Thrawn was seeing only one worker. It’s not like it would have been hard to piece together after that. To protect Eli, and, Thrawn admitted, to get him out of this life altogether, he was sending him to his people in the Unknown Regions. Knowing Sy Bisti would help, but Thrawn wanted Eli to learn as much about his own language and people as possible, too.

He also had no intention of telling his people who exactly Eli was. He had told them Eli was a valuable resource for information on the Empire, a skilled statistician and someone Thrawn trusted with his life. “It will give you the chance to show your true skills without the prejudice you would face here,” Thrawn had said. Eli hated to admit how right he was. Even if he got out of this place, he would always have the shadow of his past hanging over him.

Given how much was at stake, he decided not to say anything for the moment and just carry on. He really did want to master this language just to prove that he could, and Thrawn’s offer was a good one. Both excellent reasons to keep at it, he thought.

* * *

Eli woke the next morning in the same pants he’d been wearing the day before and a torso and neck covered in bite marks. He tried to sit up and groaned. He didn’t think he’d done _that_ bad. Thrawn came through the door just then carrying a tray of food, concern coloring his features. “Are you alright? I had not meant to cause this much pain.” He sat the food on the couch, and moved to Eli’s side.

”Nah. It’s not as serious as it looks. I just need to adjust.” He patted Thrawn’s cheek, and put his arms out to him. “It would help if you carried me to the couch, though,” he said with an innocent, somewhat cheeky smile. Thrawn gave a small chuckle as he scooped Eli up in his arms.

Once they finished eating, Eli asked Thrawn what lessons were planned for today. “None. Today we need to buy supplies.” Well, didn’t _that_ sound fun? Although, it wasn’t something Eli had actually done before. The owner had provided him with everything he needed since he’d come here, and before that his parents had.

Thrawn began listing the various food and equipment Eli would need for the trip. He hadn’t really considered what it actually took to travel before, and he was more than a little happy to let Thrawn take the lead since he clearly had more experience in this sort of thing.

“You think maybe we could go out to eat before all that?” he asked hopefully. Eli hadn’t eaten out since... well, since a long time.

After a quick shower and change of clothes they were ready to go; though, apparently, Thrawn had had to argue vehemently with the owner to let Eli leave with him at all. In the end, the only way he could convince the man was to allow him to put a tracking bracelet on Eli. Thrawn was practically livid, but Eli didn’t mind since this was standard practice every time any of the owner’s property left the building. To be honest, it would have felt strange to be out without the tracker at this point.

They stopped off at a nice restaurant first. Some random place that caught Eli’s eye as they walked through town together. They spent over an hour there, and, for the life of him, Eli had no idea what he ate or how it tasted. All he could remember was the conversation. Thrawn told him about his many exploits in the Chiss military, and Eli told him the most ridiculous Chiss stories he could remember. They both seemed reluctant to let the moment go when it was time to leave, but there were things that needed doing even if all they wanted right now was to spend what precious little time they had left in the glow of each other’s presence.

They took back to the streets in search of a supply shop, which they found fairly quickly. And just as quickly left with a bagful of everything Thrawn said Eli should take on his journey.

It took a lot longer to find clothes. Mostly because the shopkeepers knew who Eli was and were reluctant to sell clothes to him that would make it easier for him to blend in with a crowd. There was no way they could claim the clothes were for Thrawn because of their size difference, but Thrawn was finally able to convince one of the shopkeepers that he was having Eli model clothes for his brother whom he claimed was much younger than him. Eli would have to ask him about that later.

Eli had managed to find three suitable outfits. Personally, though, he loved them. They were _his_. One reminded him of his father. It was similar to the type of outfit he’d wear on a long delivery. The other two were ones that Thrawn had considered good choices for their durability, maneuverability and practicality. Eli was just happy to have something that wasn’t meant to attract possible customers. And that he got to choose himself. Even though Thrawn had approved of them he had not chosen them. He knew Thrawn would have paid for the most ridiculous clothing in the shop if Eli had asked for it.

By time they finished they still had another hour to kill before the sun set, and Eli was curious about Thrawn’s own interests. They had never really discussed it before. “So is there anything _you_ want to do while we’re out?” he asked.

Thrawn looked down at Eli. “I had not planned on anything else, Eli.”

”So? I want to know what you like to do when you’re not working, or thinking about work.”

Thrawn gave a small laugh. “Very well. I enjoy studying art for both tactical and strategic value as well as personal enjoyment. I also find exercise and combat training helps to relax and focus the mind.”

”Is that so?” Eli thought for a minute. “Well, we do have a pretty good nature reserve at the edge of town. I bet we could walk one of the trails before the sun’s down completely, and I think you’d like seeing the cliffs, too.” Having settled on it, Eli immediately signalled the nearest airspeeder for a ride. Thrawn followed.

Eli was not wrong about the cliffs. Thrawn marvelled at the varying shades of the layers and the patterns they made, stopping often. As they walked, though, Eli began asking Thrawn more about himself and his home. He had begun to realize that he knew very little about the culture he was about to be tossed into. Thrawn was happy to oblige, and told him that he had several lessons on Chiss culture planned near the end of their two weeks. He had no intention of sending Eli in blindly. That would not help Eli or the Ascendancy.

All in all, Eli learned a great deal about his future home, but they had spent far longer walking than they realized. It was well past dusk by time they made it into town. When they strolled back into the brothel, the owner outright refused to serve them dinner. He claimed it was the late hour, but they both knew he was angry and a little worried that Eli had been out so late. He could see the owner’s men preparing to retrieve a wayward slave, and it wasn't hard to figure who that would have been. Neither felt like arguing the point after the long day, and headed up to their room as quickly as they could get away from the irate owner.

Thrawn stowed the new clothes with his own before joining Eli in bed. It wasn’t all that late, but Eli was worn out. All he wanted to do now was sleep, which he made abundantly clear as Thrawn laid down beside him. He snuggled up against the Chiss and pulled his arms closed around his midsection where he held them firmly in place before pointedly telling Thrawn goodnight. To his credit, Thrawn didn’t even try anything. He merely pulled Eli closer and rested his chin on the top of Eli’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven days later Eli woke to Thrawn shaking him by the shoulder. His first instinct was to punch him and head back to sleep. The sun wasn’t even up yet, and he did _not_ get up before the sun. It took everything in him to ignore that impulse. “Whaddya want?” he mumbled into his pillow.

”It is time to prepare for tonight, Eli.” He and Thrawn had not yet discussed how exactly he was supposed to get out of here. Up until now they had simply been prepping Eli for life among the Chiss. They both knew he’d have to find a way off Lysatra first, but it’s not like he could just walk out the front door. 

Eli grumbled and dragged his ass out of bed. He managed to put on almost matching clothes and made some caf before dropping into Thrawn’s lap. He nuzzled closer to the man and sipped his caf. “So what’s the master plan, Grand Admiral?”

”You are going to make an escape attempt this afternoon,” Thrawn said as he wrapped an arm around Eli and began stroking his hair with the other.

”Won’t that just make them more cautious?” Eli asked, pulling away from Thrawn to look up at him. He was just in time to see the corners of Thrawn’s lips lift imperceptibly.

”Yes, but this attempt will be used to mislead them and create a false sense of security.” Thrawn grabbed his datapad and brought up a map of the city, zooming in on their area. As he explained the plan, Eli couldn’t help but smile. Now he understood what Thrawn was getting at. For the first time since Thrawn’s offer, he was actually feeling optimistic that he might really have a chance at freedom.

* * *

”Ready?” Eli asked.

Thrawn gently rubbed his thumb along Eli’s jaw before pulling him into a lingering kiss. Eli couldn’t help but try to follow as Thrawn stepped away and turned his back on the man. Eli braced himself as he lifted the ornate, heavy vase before bringing it down on Thrawn’s head.

This part scared him. He had to hit the Chiss hard enough to knock him out, but what if he hit him too hard?

He quickly bent down to check on the man, a little worried at the trickle of blood, but he would just have to trust that Thrawn could handle this like he said he could. He grabbed the small sack he’d hastily filled with some bathroom supplies, clothes out of the closet and a few credits from Thrawn’s own pockets before heading to the window. He shouldered the pack and climbed out.

There was no way to climb down, but the sill had just enough of a ledge to get a grip on, and the drop would only be about six feet if he hung from it. He took a deep breath, making sure the ground was clear underneath him, and let go.

Eli had memorized the path he needed to take. As soon as he hit the ground, rolling to break his fall, he was off! He headed west to the alley between his own building and a large warehouse. He had to swerve to just barely avoid running into a small group of people. Knowing this alley was used for _quiet_ transactions, Eli knew as he ran past that no one here would report him. At least not to the authorities anyway.

He made it down three alleys without hearing any kind of pursuit, but he knew he still had five more to go before he made it to his destination. With the lack of pursuit, he was beginning to wonder if he could really make it all the way. What would he do if this false plan actually succeeded? Would he go through with it? Leave Thrawn and try to make it in his own part of the galaxy?

Three more alleys and he _finally_ heard the sound of running feet behind him. He looked back to see four large men with stunners closing in. He picked up his pace, and changed direction. He had memorized every inch of that damn map and knew he could cut into a different alley and come at his destination from another direction. He would just have to decide what the hell he was going to do after he got there and saw his options.

He breathed in relief when he couldn’t hear them anymore. Another turn, then another. Just one more alley to go. He came to an abrupt halt at the end of it, making sure the way was clear before heading to the cantina directly in front of him. It was just a stone’s throw away from the spaceport, and there were smugglers and pirates here who wouldn’t ask questions as long as the credits were good. He took a calming breath and stepped inside.

Scanning the place for the kind of smuggler he would need to find, and he had met enough types through work to know what to look for, he caught his breath. Standing near one of the entrances were three of the men who’d been chasing him earlier. They must have realized where he was heading and took a quicker path here. Dammit!

He turned to run back out and crashed head first into the last one. The guy twisted Eli viciously around, yanked his arms behind his back and put him in binders. Eli struggled the whole time, but he wasn’t a match for the larger man who shoved him out of the cantina in front of him. He laughed as Eli slammed face first into the edge of the door on his way out. Eli noticed his bag slung over the shoulder of one of the other men as they left.

It felt like a long trek back, especially after the mad dash he’d made to get to the cantina in the first place. The thugs were none to gentle guiding him back either with one of them holding his arm so tight it hurt. He was expecting them to get some form of punishment for the state of his face when they made it back, but the owner was unconcerned. Apparently, Eli wasn’t worth as much as he thought he was.

Both Thrawn and the owner were in the little office at the back of the building, and both looked pissed. Eli searched Thrawn’s face for any sign that he was acting because the face he was greeted with now was colder than the vacuum of space. It sent a chill up Eli’s back.

”Eli,” the owner began in his singsong voice that was more predatory than soothing, “I am sure you wouldn’t really try to leave me now would you?” His smile was worse than his voice. Eli had only seen him this angry once before, and that particular slave was never seen or heard from again. Shit. Thrawn had better be right about this.

Rather than answer, Eli just stared back at the owner, certain that his fear was showing on his face. “You have nothing to say for yourself?” The owner sighed. “Very well. I have already discussed the matter with the Grand Admiral, and we have decided to allow him to mete out your punishment. I was quite reluctant at first, but he assures me the problem will be dealt with to my satisfaction.” His voice dipped low and gruff on that last word. Eli felt himself swallowing. A quick look at Thrawn did nothing to help. He still looked as angry as the owner. Had Eli hit him too hard? Did he know what Eli was thinking earlier?

The owner jerked his head at his men. Two of them grabbed Eli by the arms and half-pulled, half-dragged him up the stairs to the room he and Thrawn had been using. Eli could hardly feel the pain of it. All he could focus on was the steady boot steps walking slowly up the stairs behind them. _Shit!_ He still couldn’t tell if this was all an act yet, or if Thrawn really was that upset with him. Everything had gone almost according to plan. Well, except for that little detour he took at the end. _Did_ he know about that?

Thud… thud… thud. Still the heavy boots followed.

The two men dumped Eli on the floor, and nodded to Thrawn as they left. Thrawn slowly closed the door and stood over Eli. He was still wearing that stern expression. He did not say a word, merely pointed to the couch as he walked past Eli. The heavy boots thudding their way to the couch as Eli scrambled to his feet, feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest at any moment.

Thrawn sat, and Eli kneeled in front of him. This was something they hadn’t done in years, not since Thrawn had softened toward him. Without speaking, Thrawn shoved a boot toward him and waited. Eli got the idea.

After he had pulled off his boots and socks, Eli sat back on his heels and waited. He had to push his hands against his thighs to keep the shaking from showing.

”Eli,” Thrawn said in some exasperation, and then…

Broke out in the biggest smile Eli had ever seen on that face. _The blue bastard!_ He put a hand out to Eli who just slapped it away and jumped to his feet. Anger flashing through him. “So that was all an act! Even after the door closed! What the hell, Thrawn! You scared the shit out of me!” He was breathing so hard he couldn’t even make words anymore.

”Eli, I had to make them think my anger was real. You did knock me out after all, and I _am_ an Imperial officer.” Thrawn put his hand out again. “Come here,” he coaxed.

Eli huffed and reluctantly accepted his hand. “And after the door closed?” he asked as his anger abated somewhat.

”The guards were still at the door. They left just after you removed my boots.”

”How the hell could you know that?” Eli asked. Maybe some of those myths were true.

”It is not an ability from one of your stories,” Thrawn correctly guessed. “I installed a camera in the hallway last night. The feed is showing on my datapad now.” Eli looked to the table and, sure enough, there was Thrawn’s datapad with a live feed of the hallway on it. Figures.

”So what exactly did you promise the owner?” Eli asked.

”That you would not leave this room alive. He feels it would set a bad example.” Thrawn began to stand, but Eli pulled him back down. “I need to retrieve the first aid kit,” he said as he looked quizzically at Eli’s face.

”Later,” Eli replied. “Right now I just want to spend our last couple of hours together.” He ran a thumb over Thrawn’s forehead ridges, eliciting something close to a purr from the Chiss as he leaned into the hand.

”Very well. We will need time to discuss the rest of the plan, however.”

”We have plenty of time.”

Thrawn stopped Eli’s hand. ”Eli? As this is our last evening together for some time, possibly the last in our lifetimes, I have a favor to ask of you. A favor and a request.”

"Okay,” Eli tentatively answered, wondering what these could be.

"The favor is a letter I have written to my brother. I would ask that you personally deliver it to him when you are able.” It almost broke Eli’s heart to see the momentary look that crossed Thrawn’s eyes when he said _brother_.

”Well, sure I can, but you’re gonna see him again, you know. And me. We’ll both be waiting for you.”

Thrawn smiled sadly. “I am sure you will, but I am a warrior, Eli. Our fate is never certain.”

”I’ll deliver your letter, Thrawn.” And he knew right then he would walk through fire and cross the worst hellscapes the galaxy, known or unknown, could throw in his path for this man. “I love you.” His eyes widened in shock. Oh no! Did he really just say that? Out loud!?

Thrawn smiled. “I love you as well, Eli. I would never trust any lesser being with a task this personal.”

Eli could feel his face flaming from both his unintentional declaration and Thrawn’s reciprocation. “So,” he said in a squeaky voice, “what’s the request?”

”Don’t wait for me.”

Eli felt his anger creeping back in. “What kind of krayt spit is that? I’ve met many different kinds of people here, Thrawn. Kind and mean, free and shackled,” Eli smiled sardonically, “alien and human. No one ever mattered before you, and no one has mattered since. You can hold onto your fatalistic sense of destruction if you want, but I’ll be there waiting for you no matter how long it takes. You damn well better not make me wait forever.” Eli leaned in to kiss Thrawn roughly before dragging him to his feet.

Eli wanted, no, _needed_ to show Thrawn what he meant to him. He slowly began pulling off Thrawn’s uniform, moving with the grace of someone who had performed this dance a thousand times before. Thrawn fell back onto the couch pulling Eli on top of him while Eli tried to wriggle out of his own pants. He couldn’t get close enough. Couldn’t touch enough. This man had shown up in his life and thrown everything into disarray. He’d made Eli hope and dream again, and he couldn’t find the words to tell him, he couldn’t find the moves to show him. Nothing was quite enough. He bit and licked and kissed every inch of skin he could reach, Thrawn reacting to every second of it. Like he couldn’t get enough either, couldn’t express enough.

Both men were coming undone, both hard and leaking. Rubbing his hand over his cockhead, Thrawn took hold of them both and began stroking in just the right way. Eli could never resist this. It took no time at all before they were moaning and panting, Eli rutting into Thrawn’s hand. What felt simultaneously like seconds and an eternity later they both shuddered and came at nearly the same time.

Eli grabbed his pants from the floor and rolled slightly off to the side, cleaning them up as they worked to catch their breath. Looking at the chrono, he saw that they only had an hour left. He sighed and looked up at Thrawn. “Looks like you need to start filling me in on the real escape plan, darling. We don’t have long now.”

”Yes,” Thrawn said. He kissed Eli atop his head, and they both sat up. It was time.

”How many guards are in the alley?”Thrawn asked.

Eli padded over to look out the window. One of the guards saw him, and pointed his blaster threateningly at him. Eli leaned back but not so far he lost sight of the men entirely. “I can count six from here,” he answered.

”That is half of the guards I have seen in the brothel this week. There will be at least two more in the back alley out of your line of sight.” Thrawn leaned back and smiled. “That will make it easier.”

Eli scoffed. “Yeah. Cause I’m just gonna walk right out the front door.”

Thrawn handed him an outfit and said, “I will inform the owner that I am leaving early. You need to prepare yourself.” Thrawn reached for his comm and keyed in the owner’s number. “An emergency has arisen that requires my attention. I will be leaving sooner than planned. My aide will be arriving momentarily to assist. I trust he will not be accosted on his way to my room,” Thrawn was saying. Eli missed the rest as he closed the ‘fresher door to get ready. He needed to get changed, trim his hair and wash off the makeup he typically wore before they left. He stopped to stare at his reflection. This was it. No matter how things went, after tonight he’d either be free or dead.

"I will comm my pilot to prepare my shuttle," Thrawn said as he came back into the main room.

"And how exactly am _I_ leaving?" Eli asked.

Thrawn handed Eli a datapad. "I have kept a freighter in storage at the spaceport for two years now. The necessary information for it is on this along with information about your own identity as the freighter’s owner. The necessary coordinates and flight plan are already in place."

"Ah. Everything's set then." He looked at Thrawn for a long moment, trying to memorize every feature of the man's face. "I'm glad I'm finally getting out of here, but I don't wanna leave you."

Thrawn smiled, and pressed his forehead to Eli’s. They stayed like that for a long minute.

"Ch'im ch'etecerci ch'aah cses'as cart bah vah, ch'eo ch'acah,” Thrawn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch'im ch'etecerci ch'aah cses'as cart bah vah, ch'eo ch'acah- May warrior's fortune be with you, my love


	4. Epilogue

The owner looked up from his tally of the night’s profits just in time to see Grand Admiral Thrawn leaving with his aide. Hell of an aide, too. He nor his men had even seen him come in. Thrawn _had_ said he was appropriately discreet. Needed to run off for some emergency or other, and couldn't even manage that without an aide to assist. Knowing high officers in the Imperial Navy, it probably meant a subordinate who tried to think for themselves. Not his problem. That alien was one of his best customers, though, paying more than he normally charged like the fool he was but never bothering with any of the other inventory. Too bad, that. Now that Eli was disposed of, he would probably never see the admiral or his money again.

He told one of the twi'lek women to go make sure the young man was still in his room. He would wait to clear it until he was sure the admiral was gone. There was still the small chance that he would become a paying customer again, and he didn't want to upset him should he come back for any reason before his shuttle leaves. Once he got confirmation of the body crumpled in the corner of the room, he decided one hour should be sufficient.

Exactly one hour later, he commed for two of his men. “I need you to go clean up the mess in room 221," he told them as soon as they walked through the door. 

He was turning back to his computer when one of the two men he sent upstairs commed him. "What?" he demanded.

"There's a problem here sir."

"What kind of problem," he growled.

"Eli isn't here, sir. There's a body that looks a lot like him, but it's John. He's unconscious and wearing Eli’s clothes."

* * *

Thrawn received word from Admiral Ar’alani three months later that Eli had indeed made it to the Ascendancy, and had been admitted into the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet. She was pleased with his abilities as well. According to her assessment, he was integrating into the military as well as could be expected for a human, and she found him remarkably resilient. High words of praise coming from her, he knew.

That bit of information was all he heard about Eli. Ar’alani returned to their normal reports immediately. However, she did inform him several months later to expect a video transmission. Odd. There was no need for anything beyond audio and data transmissions on either side.

He sat in front of his terminal that evening and loaded the transmission. When the image came up, he caught his breath. There was Eli in a CDF uniform with a lieutenant’s insignia.

Thrawn reached out to touch the image. _His Eli._ He couldn’t help but notice the way the uniform suited him nor the _physical_ reaction it caused.

”Hey there, darling!” Eli beamed, speaking in Basic. “I know you probably didn’t expect to hear from me, but I wanted to pass along some information. First, I got your journal. I've read it so many times it looks a hundred years old now.” Eli gave a wry look at that.

He held up two fingers. “Second, I delivered your letter. Thrass was excited to hear from you. Well, as excited as a Chiss Syndic will allow themselves to be anyway.” He pursed his lips. “Okay. I _think_ he was excited. We had a blast talking about you, though.” Eli smiled mischievously. “I can’t believe the shit you pulled as a kid.”

”I really like your brother, Thrawn, and we are both waiting for you to come home,” Eli said with a slight hitch. He paused and then held up three fingers. “Third, when you do get home, I have something to ask you. Thrass already knows and approves. I am glad you told him who I really was in your letter, and that he doesn’t mind. You two really are alike, you know.”

Eli looked at something off screen for a moment. “Alright. Ar’alani is telling me my time’s up. Short messages and all. I love you, and don’t forget, I’m waiting for you.” His image disappeared. Thrawn replayed the message over and over again just to see Eli’s face and hear his voice again. It made him sad to know he may never hold that man again. Perhaps it was time to begin thinking about an exit strategy.


End file.
